Reinkarnasi: Shinigami and Magic
by Rumie
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya mengalami reinkarnasi. Kini dirinya lahir sebagai putri bangsawan keluarga Michaelis. Apa yang terjadi jika ia bertemu lagi dengan Kurosaki Ichigo, pemuda yang pernah dicintainya? Dan harus terlibat kisah cinta dengan Harry Potter, pahlawan dunia sihir. Bagaimana ia harus menyingkapi sikap keduannya yang posesif?
1. chapter 1

**Disclamer: Bleach milik TiteKubo-sensei.**

 **Pairing: Fem!ToshiroKurosaki Ichigo.**

 **Chapter 01: Sebagai Shirone Michaelis.**

Hitsugaya Toshiro, komandan divisi 10 bagian investigasi harus merelakan dirinya berakhir setelah Winter War melawan Aizen Sousuke, mantan komandan divisi 5 yang berkhianat. Luka yang menganga besar dan kekurangan darah membuatnya tidak dapat menggerakan tubuh kembali. Walau sudah diusahakan oleh Orihime Inoue dengan kemampuan Shun-Shun-Rika untuk dapat sembuh dengan cepat luka yang terlalu banyak membuat gadis lemah lembut itu terlalu cepat kelelahan. Jadi ditempat peperangan yang sudah tertutup salju, Hitsugaya Toshiro pemegang Zanpakutou tipe Hyosetsu terkuat menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya sebagai pahlawan. Hal yang tak diketahuinya -setelah kematiannya ia hanya berharap dapat tidur selamanya dengan tenang- bahwa masalah tak pernah jauh darinya.

Namanya sekarang adalah Shirone Michaelis, putri bangsawan keluarga Michaelis yang menguasai beberapa negara. Tak terlalu beda dengan rupannya dulu, Shirone atau dulu saat sebagai Shinigami ia bernama Hitsugaya Toshiro memiliki manik emerland indah, hanya saja lebih bening juga rambut berwarna silver selutut dengan bando berpita dikedua sisi. Sifatnyapun tak jauh berbeda; dingin, datar, tapi jenius. Oh yeah jenius, seperti yang diharapkan dari mantan Shinigami berbakat di Soul Society, otaknya membuatnya meloncat kelas beberapa kali di Mekai Academi battle Magic Korea. Sebuah sekolah sihir terpopuler di Korea.

Keluarga Michaelis bukan keluarga biasa. Keluarga Michaelis merupakan keluarga penyihir tertua dan mafia yang memiliki lebih perusahaan yang merajai dunia bisnis di seluruh dunia. Selain itu hal yang dapat membuat keluarga Michaelis jauh dari kata biasa adalah keluarga ini adalah seorang Magical Creature terkuat.

Shirone yang merupakan putri keluarga Michaelis mendapat Magical Creature-nya. Seorang Seraphim yang didapat dari ibunya.Makhluk sihir rupawan dengan sayapnya yang indah berwarna biru bercampur hijau muda dan terdapat serpihan putih. Sangat indah. Tapi satu hal yang tidak diketahui yang lain, Shirone masih memiliki kekuatan Shinigami-nya. Pedang Hyorinmaru ia simpan di dimensi sihir. Tidak mungkin ia membawanya terang-terangan kecuali ia ingin masuk penjara karenanya.

 **SHIRONE POV**

Namaku sekarang adalah Shirone Michaelis, putri satu-satunya dan anak bungsu keluarga Michales. Ayahku bernama Sebastian Michaelis, Lord Michaelis dengan Magical Creature-nya iblis. Beliau orang yang tegas tapi santai. Nadanya selalu ramah kendati wajahnya datar dan dingin. Aku selalu tidak bisa menebak jalan fikirannya. orang yang penuh misterius dan aneh kalau kau tanya aku pendapatnya. Tapi beliau sangat mencintai ibuku, Ciella Michaelis nĕĕ Phantomhive, istri yang cantik, baik dan tegas terhadap anak-anaknya.Magic Creature-nya Seraphim sama sepertiku. Ibuku dulunya merupakan Lady Phantomhive terkenal di dunia sihir maupun Muggle (sebutan untuk manusia non-sihir) begitupula didunia 'atas' dan 'belakang'. Tapi semenjak ibu mengenal ayah mereka memutuskan menikah dan memiliki kami.

Kakak pertamaku bernama Arian Arctuss Michaelis dengan Magic Creature iblis. Laki-laki ramah dan baik hati. Kakakku ini telah bekerja sebagai mentri sihir Jerman di usia muda. Lalu ada Aland Corneo Michaelis, kakak laki-lakiku juga yang kini berumur 11 tahun yang bersekolah di Hogwart. Magic Creature-nya adalah vampir. Ia sebenarnya sudah tamat sekolah Durmstrang saat berumur 10 tapi kemudian kakakku ini tiba-tiba meminta bersekolah di Hogwart. Aku yang saat itu heran menanyakan alasannya bersekolah disana, kemudian ia menjawab...

"Aku bosan dan tak tau harus bekerja apa, jadi aku hanya ingin bersekolah lagi dulu baru memutuskan ingin bekerja apa"

Aku sweatdropped mendengarnya. Kakak keduaku memang aneh. Jahilnya bukan main dan sifatnya kekanakan sekali. Aku kadang heran dengannya. Tapi biar begitu aku sangat mencintai keluargaku yang sekarang. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Kurosaki bisa sangat mencintai keluarganya.

Lalu kenapa kami bersekolah di tempat yang berbeda karena kami tak ingin disamakan. Hanya setiap hari libur saja kami bisa berkumpul bersama dirumah.

Ayahku tak melarang kami memilih jalan yang kami sukai. Beliau selalu membebaskan kami apa-apa aja kami inginkan asalkan kami bisa bertanggungjawab dan menjalankannya dengan senang hati. Ayahku juga tak mengekang Arian untuk memimpin keluarga Michaelis karena ayahku berpendapat Arian masih terlalu muda dan perlu banyak belajar. Jadi ayah mengijinkan Arian sebagai mentri sihir Jerman asal tak memakai koneksi keluarga dan hanya mengandalkan kejeniusan otak. Keluarga Michaelis memang terkenal dengan otak jenius dan Magic Creature-nya, jadi saat kami lulus diusia muda itu adalah hal biasa.

Seperti aku, aku sudah lulus diusia muda di Mekai Academi Magic Battle di Korea saat umur 8 tahun. Dua tahun lebih muda dari kelulusan Aland. Aku lalu bekerja sebagai Unspeakable kementrian Korea dan kemudian dengan cepat dipromosikan sebagai ketuanya. Aku memang dulu bercita-cita ingin sebagai Unspeakable. Dulu aku sempat bingung antara ingin menjadi Auror atau Unspeakable mengikuti keinginanku sejak dulu. Setelah dipikir-pikir aku tak ingin terlibat lagi ke sebuah pertempuran jika aku memang menjadi Auror. Memikirkannya hanya akan mengingatkanku pertempuran Winter War-nya sebagai Shinigami. Jadi aku memilih bekarja menjadi Unspeakable.

Aku kira hidupku bisa normal sebelum kemudian aku bertemu dengan Hollow.

 **FLASHBACK-ON**

Aku baru saja selesai bekerja dari pekerjaanku sebagai Unspeakable. Sangat menyenangkan bisa menyingkap misteri-

misteri sihir. Meski terkadang Hyorinmaru sering menggerutu tentang ia tak bisa keluar. Yahh... aku tak bisa menyalahkan karena dunia tempat aku be-reinkarnasi sangat damai. Tidak ada Shinigami, Hollow, maupun Arrancar. Walau aku kadang merindukan anggota divisi 10, Matsumoto, Baa-chan, Hinamori dan terkhususnya Kurosaki. Aku tau aku salah dulu. Jatuh cinta pada sesama laki-laki merupakan hal yang tabu. Tapi aku juga tak bisa menipu diriku. Selama ini selalu aku tutup rapat perasaanku ini hingga tak ada yang tau kecuali Matsumoto. Entah kenapa Letnan tak berguna itu bisa mengetahuinya.

Hahhh... Sudahlah. Sekarang aku sudah mempunyai keluarga yang selalu kuimpikan. Keluarga yang saling menyayangi dan menjaga sasamanya. Aku sangat bahagia.

Aku tinggal di apartemen sederhana didunia Muggle. Walau sederhana tapi sangat nyaman dan hangat untuk ditinggali. Sebelum pulang aku biasa mampir di kedai teh. Namanya 'Tea and Brend Delicius'. Tempatnya kecil tapi hangat. Sajian teh dan rotinya sangat enak.

"Mrs.Bright aku pesan seperti biasanya, dibungkus." kataku pada wanita renta yang selalu tersenyum hangat padaku. Namanya Fenian Bright. Pemilik kedai sederhana yang selalu kukunjungi.

"Bubuk teh blackcurent dan roti selai vanilla dua lapis dipotong kotak-kotakan." Mrs.Bright segera menghidangkan pesananku sementara aku duduk sembari melihat jalan Korea yang mulai sepi. Aku memang selalu memesan bubuk teh-nya saja sebagai persedian dirumah.

Saat aku melamunkan sesuatu tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu. Reatsu ini kan... Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana Hollow bisa ada disini apalagi dengan jumlah puluhan?

"Master ini bukan tipuan. Sejumlah Hollow menyerang di empat arah berbeda. Salah satunya kearah sini Master." Suara Hyorinmaru makin menekanku bahwa aku tidak bisa jauh dari masalah.

Level mereka?

"Hanya level rendah tapi ada satu Gillian diantaranya."

Baiklah, ini akan jadi malam panjang bagiku. Padahal aku belum menyeduh teh dan rotiku. Dengan Shunpo aku sudah berada ditimur dari arah kedai teh. Karena dengan begini aku bisa menghadang mereka duluan dan cepat-cepat kembali ke kedai sebelum Mrs.Bright melihat aku sudah tidak ada disana.

Aku merentangkan tangan kananku sedangkan mataku manatap tajam kelompok Hollow yang mengarah padaku. Lingkarang sihir biru berlambang naga muncul di telapak tanganku. Kemudian sebuah pedang dengan batas pedang berbentuk empat bintang telah berada ditanganku. Hyorinmaru bersinar terang. Sepertinya Hyorinmaru sudah tak sabar. Baiklah tinggal menebas mereka dengan Shikai dan segera pergi dari sini. Aku berspekulasi jika ada Hollow berarti ada Shinigami dan aku tak ingin hidupku kacau lagi. Bisa saja aku menghiraukan masalah ini tapi jika kelompok Hollow ini tak kearah kedai. Aku tak bisa membiarkan Mrs.Bright yang sudah kuanggap sebagai Baa-chanku sendiri terluka.

Setelah aku dapat melihat kelompok Hollow aku segera menebas dan melafalkan mantra, "Sote ne zase, Hyorinmaru."

Naga berwarna biru bening keluar dari pedangku. Lalu aku menunjuk pedangku kearah kesegerombolan Hollow itu dan Hyorinmaru segera melesat. Es-es membekukan para Hollow dengan cepat. Fyuuh.. selesai dengan cepat. Aku segera ber-shunpo lagi ke kedai, tak ingin mendapat masalah. Walau aku ragu tak mendapatnya. Karena pasti reatsu dari es itu akan diketahui milik siapa. Sepertinya aku harus berpisah dari kehidupan tenangku.

 **To Be Contuned...**


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 02: Masalah Menghampiri dan Bertemu Kurosaki.**

Tepat dugaanku aku memang tak bisa jauh dari masalah. Saat pagi buta setelahnya aku mendapat tamu dengan pakaian Shihakusho hitam. Padahal aku baru tidur beberapa jam setelah menghabisi para Hollow dan belum meminum teh dan rotiku. Bisa-bisa aku memiliki kantung mata. Walau aku juga tak peduli dengan penampilanku.

Aku mengenal mereka. Abarai Renji dan Rukia Kuchiki. Mereka sepertinya masih tampak sama. Oh ada yang berbeda. Kuchiki sepertinya sudah menjadi letnan dilihat dari lencana terpasang dilengan kirinya. Mereka menatapku terkejut. Mungkin mereka menyangka akan melihat pemuda dengan rambut putih bukan perempuan cilik berumur 8 tahun berambut silver.

"Apa kabar kalian berdua?" tanyaku setelah mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Aku mengantar mereka ke ruang tamuku sebelum aku pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan teh blackcurent dan roti selai vanilla. Masa bodo kalau mereka tak suka. Yang pentingkan aku sudah menyediakan hidangan.

"Anoo.. Hitsuga--"

"Shirone, sekarang namaku Shirone Michaelis. Tidak usah memanggil namaku yang dulu." kataku memotong panggilannya. Aku duduk di depan mereka setelah meletakkan tiga cangkir teh dan beberapa roti selai vanilla. Astaga, mereka sepertinya nikmat.

"Ah iya. Begini Shirone-san, divisi 12 mengkonfirmasi sejumlah Hollow dari empat arah berbeda. Dari Barat, Selatan dan Utara kami sudah bereskan tapi ketika kami akan bergerak ke Timur kami hanya mendapati es menyelimuti. Dan reatsu itu milik anda bukan?" tanya Kuchiki. Aku hanya mengangguk sedangkan Renji tampak memandangku lekat. Aku tak tau kenapa pemuda merah itu hanya memandangku.

"Tapi bukankah anda seharusnya sudah..."

"Mati, bukan?" aku memperbaiki dudukku sebelum mulai bercerita. "Aku mengalami reinkarnasi setelah kematian rohku. Tapi aku masih memiliki kekuatan Shinigami-ku."

"Begitu ternyata."

Lalu suasana hening. Tidak ada dari kami yang berbicara. Aku memakan roti selai vanilla begitupun dengan Kuchiki. Ini lezat sekali. Seperti yang diharapkan di kedai langgananku.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kuchiki," Perkataanku mengagetkan Kuchiki. Gadis itu seperti tidak menyangka aku berbicara langsung padanya. "Bagaimana mungkin ada Hollow disini? Bukankah dunia ini berada di dimensi berbeda?" tanyaku. Ini dia pertanyaan yang sedari tadi menghantuiku.

"Aku tak begitu tau Shirone-san tapi berapa tahun lalu pergerakan Hollow yang aneh membuka dimensi tempat ini. Divisi 12 mengkonfirmasikan ada seseorang yang menyebut dirinya penyihir terhebat menarik ribuan Hollow sebagai pengikutnya."

Aku mengernyit. Penyihir terhebat? Setahuku hanya beberapa orang saja yang merupakan penyihir terhebat. Ayahku dan ibuku adalah penyihir terhebat. Tapi beliau tak mungkin mengumpulkan Hollow karena ayah dan ibu sudah memiliki banyak pengikut. Kemudian Albus Dumbledore, Aberfoth Dumbledore dan Nicholas Flamel. Hmmmm... Itu tak mungkin. Mereka merupakan penyihir baik-baik dan tak ada alasan mereka mengumpulkan Hollow. Atau mungkin...

"Kuchiki, apa penyihir itu menyebutkan namanya sebagai Lord Voldemort?" Kuchiki terkejut. Matanya membelalak menatapku. Ck, dugaanku benar. Penyihir tergelap masa inilah jawabannya. Ia mengumpulkan Hollow agar lebih cepat dapat menguasai dunia.

"Kenapa anda bisa tau Shirone-san?" tanya Kuchiki heran. "Soul Society belum mendapat informasi apa-apa tentang penyihir itu."

"Lord Voldemort adalah penyihir jahat yang ingin menguasai dunia ini. Teror tentangnya sudah dimulai sejak 50 tahun lalu. Penyihir botak itu memiliki banyak pengikut dari keluarga penyihir lain dan menamainya Death Eater. Tapi sejak 8 tahun lalu penyihir itu menghilang dan dunia sihir kembali tenang." jawabku.

Kuchiki terdiam. Sepertinya dia sedang mencerna penjelasanku.

"Shirone-chan..." suara Abarai membuatku menatapnya. Apa-apaan akhiran -chan itu? Kuchiki juga menatap tak percaya letnan divisi 6 itu. "...Apa maksudnya tentang dunia sihir?"

"Lho, kalian belum tau?"

"Soul Society terlalu sibuk membereskan Hollow yang berkeliaran di dimensi ini. Divisi 12 membuat semacam Seinkaimon yang bisa menghubungkan Soul Society dengan dimensi ini." jawab Kuchiki.

"Dimensi ini adalah dunia sihir. Tapi sejak 100 abad lalu penyihir dan Muggle -sebutan untuk manusia non-sihir- mengalami peperangan. Banyak kerugian yang dialami dari kedua belah pihak. Para penyihir memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dan membentuk kelompok sendiri hingga keberadaannya tak diketahui oleh para Muggle."

"Kenapa anda bisa tau itu semua Shirone-san?" tanya Kuchiki.

Aku tersenyum. Dapat kulihat Abarai merona. Uh, ada apa dengan wajahnya? Apa ia demam?

"Tentu saja Kuchiki aku tau itu semua. Karena aku juga seorang penyihir." jawabku.

"Shirone-chan penyihir?" tanya Abarai terkejut.

"ya, aku penyihir dari keluarga Michaelis. Aku terkejut saat bertemu hollow ketika aku akan pulang dari kerja."

"Shirone-san bekerja?" tanya Kuchiki.

"Tentu saja. Aku bekerja di kementrian sihir sebagai Unspeakable." jawabku sembari menyeduh tehku. "Oh ya Kuchiki, siapa sekarang yang menjadi komandan divisi 10?" tanyaku penasaran. Apa kabar dengan divisi 10 saat kematianku?

"Matsumoto-taichou yang mengganti posisi anda Shirone-san." jawab Kuchiki membuatku tersedak teh yang kuminum.

"Matsumoto yang mengganti?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Memang sulit dipercaya bagi anda. Tapi itu semua sudah dipertimbangkan oleh Soutaichou. Tentang posisi komandan tertinggi telah dipimpin Kyoraku-taichou, ditunjuk langsung oleh Soul King sendiri." jawab Kuchiki. "Lalu keadaan Hinamori-fukutaichou sudah sehat. Beliau sangat sedih mendengar berita kematian anda Shirone-san."

Hinamori...

Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Pasti dia cengeng sekali mendengar kematianku. Tidak banyak berubah dia.

"Komandan divisi 5 dan 9 telah terisi oleh Hirako-taichou dan Muguruma-taichou sedangkan untuk divisi 8 telah terisi oleh Ichigo."

Eh? Kurosaki jadi Komandan? Bagaimana mungkin?

"Ini mungkin membingungkan bagi anda tapi Ichigo memilih menjadi Shinigami tetap beberapa tahun setelah Winter War berakhir." kata Kuchiki. "Dan Shirone-san kalau anda tidak keberatan bisakah anda datang ke Soul Society dan memberikan informasi lengkap tentang dimensi ini?"

Aku termenung memikirkannya. Tidak membayangkan akan seperti ini jadinya. Aku sebernanya ingin menolaknya. Selain karena tidak ingin terlibat lagi ke pertarungan aku juga tidak ingin bertemu Kurosaki. Bertemu dengan pemuda jingga itu hanya membawa kesakitan bagiku.

Tapi entah setan apa aku akhirnya mengangguk. Dan tercenggang setelah Abarai dan Kuchiki telah pergi mereka bilang akan menjemputku. Astaga apa yang kuperbuat!!!!! Seharusnya aku menolaknyanya bukan malah menyanggupinya.

Hahhhh... sudahlah. Biarlah yang sudah terjadi. Ambil hikmahnya. Aku bisa bertemu Matsumoto dan Hinamori juga Baa-chan.

 **FLASHBACK-OFF**

 **SHIRONE POV END**

Setelah keluar dari apatermen Shirone, Rukia dan Renji segera ber-shunpo pergi. Mereka tidak sendiri. Ditempat janji bertemu sudah ada Ikkaku Madarame dan Yumichika Ayasegawa menunggu kedua letnan beda divisi itu.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Ikkaku setelah melihat keduanya datang.

"Itu memang reatsu Hitsugaya-taichou." jawab Rukia.

"Jadi memang benar itu reatsu Hitsugaya-taichou." gumam Yumichika. "Tapi bagaimanan ia bisa hidup lagi?"

"Kita akan membahasnya nanti. Lebih baik kita segera ke Soul Society dan melaporkan semuanya. Aku dan Renji mempunyai informasi penting tentang dimensi ini berkat Hitsugaya-taichou. Besok kita akan menjemput Hitsugaya-taichou." ajak Rukia.

Ketiga laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk. Renji mengubah Zanpakutou-nya dalam bentuk Shikai. Bilah-bilah pedang Zabimaru menusuk depan dan diputar kearah kanan. Sebuah pintu jepang muncul disana. Keempat Shinigami itu segera masuk dipimpin empat kupu-kupu hitam.

"Kau tau Yumichika, Hitsugaya-taichou sangat cantik." kata Renji.

Ikkaku dan Yumichika memandang heran Renji yang bersemangat. Sementara Rukia menggeleng kepala heran. Bukankah mereka belum menjelaskan apapun pada perwira divisi ke 11 itu. Dan lagi kenapa Renji bisa begitu bersemangat?

"Apa maksudmu Renji?" tanya Ikkaku.

"Hitsugaya-taichou mengalami reinkarnasi dan terlahir sebagai perempuan. Astaga kalau kalian melihatnya kalian pasti terpesona."

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Yumichika berbinar-binar. Kalau Renji yang notabene-nya laki-laki yang tak peduli dengan perempuan cantik mengatakan bahwa mantan komandan divisi 10 yang menjadi perempuan itu cantik berarti memang itu benar adanya. Laki-laki perwira 5 yang terobsesi dengan kecantikan itu tak sabar melihat kecantikan dari mantan komandan divisi 10 itu.

 **SOUL SOCIETY**

Rapat komandan diadakan setelah Rukia dan Renji menyampaikan informasi kepada Kyoraku, sang komandan tertinggi. Dibaris kanan Soutaichou sudah ada Soifon; Komandan divisi 2, Unohana Retsu; Komandan divisi 4, Byakuya Kuchiki; Komandan divisi 6, Ichigo Kurosaki; Komandan divisi 8, Matsumoto Rangiku; Komandan divisi 10 dan Kurotsuchi Mayuri; Komandan divisi 12 sedangkan pada baris kiri terdapat Shinji Hirako; Komandan divisi 5, Komamura; Komandan divisi 7, Kensei Muguruma; Komandan divisi 9, Kenpachi Zaraki; Komandan divisi 11 dan terakhir Ukitake Juushiro; Komandan divis 13.

"Hollow baru saja muncul dari dimensi baru dalam empat arah berbeda. Menurut Kuchiki-fukutaichou dari laporannya mereka menemukan reatsu tak asing dari arah timur. Reatsu dingin dan sejuk dengan sisa es ditempat kejadian." ucap Kyoraku melempar pandangan penuh arti pada Matsumoto yang terbelalak dan Ichigo yang membeku kaget.

"Apa maksudmu Soutaichou?" tanya Ukitake.

"Ya, seperti dugaan kalian, itu adalah reatsu dari mantan komandan divisi 10 kita, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Semua kapten tampak tidak mampu untuk berbicara. Mereka masih mencerna perkataan dari Soutaichou yang sering kali mabuk itu. Sementara Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya. Pemuda yang dulunya hanya Shinigami pengganti merasa senang. Belahan jiwanya masih hidup apalagi dengan wujud perempuan yang kata Renji sangat cantik. Mendengar Renji mengatakan Toshiro cantik dengan nada memuja membuatnya begitu cemburu. Setelah Winter War selesai Ichigo selalu merasakan kekosongan dengan ketiadaan Toshiro. Ia selalu bertanya-tanya tentang itu. Dan mendengar jawaban dari Rangiku membuatnya yakin bahwa ia...

 **"Tidak peduli kau merupakan yang terkuat sekarang. Kau masih belum mengerti tentang perasaan yang hanya bisa dipahami oleh hati. Saat kau merasakan perasaan senang saat orang yang kau perhatikan sedang senang, merasakam sakit saat orang yang kau perhatikan sedang bersedih atau terluka dan merasakan kehilangan saat orang yang kau perhatikan telah meninggalkanmu hanya berarti satu hal yaitu..."**

...jatuh cinta dengan pemuda mungil itu.

Ichigo jadi tak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya. Takkan disia-siakannya lagi kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Toshiro. Mungkin dulu ia begitu naif, menganggap bahwa ia menyukai Rukia, tapi setelah kematian Toshiro membuatnya sadar. Akan ia buat Toshiro menjadi miliknya seorang.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro mengalami reinkarnasi dan terlahir sebagai Shirone Michaelis, seorang penyihir. Ia akan datang besok untuk memberikan kita informasi lengkap tentang dimensi baru." ucap Kyoraku.

Kurotsuchi yang mendengarnya sudah menyeringai senang. Ia akan bisa bertanya apa saja pada mantan komandan divisi 10 itu tentang sihir. Berbagai rencana sudah tersusun diotaknya. Ichigo dan Matsumoto yang melihat seringai komandan divisi 12 itu menatap tak suka. Mereka berjanji akan melindungi Shirone nanti.

"Ah ya, dan kuharap kalian tidak terkejut melihat penampilan baru mantan komandan divisi 10 kita." kata Kyoraku tersenyum geli mengingat nada penuh damba dari letnan divisi 6 tentang sosok baru Hitsugaya Toshiro. Ia bisa membayangkan akan jadi apa jika Toshiro berkunjung. Pekik kaget dan mata membola dari semua Shinigami, seruan girang dari Matsumoto dan Yumichika yang tergila pada kecantikan atau tatapan cemburu dari Ichigo Kurosaki.

 **KEESOKAN HARINYA**

Sebuah gerbang jepang telah muncul di halaman divisi 13. Kiyone dan Sentaro yang disuruh menunggu Abarai Renji dan Kuchiki Rukia yang ditugaskan menjemput mantan komandan divisi 10 yang be-reinkarnasi berdiri tegang. Dibelakang ada Ikkaku dan Yumichika yang ikut menunggu. Mereka sudah mendengar tentang kecantikan reinkarnasi Hitsugaya Toshiro dari Abarai renji. Mendengar nada kekaguman dan penuh damba dari letnan divisi 6 yang selalu serius tentu membuat siapa saja penasaran. Dan saat mereka melihat sosoknya langsung mereka takkan tak setuju tentang kecantikkannya.

Disana diapit kedua letnan divisi 13 dan 6 tampak seorang gadis kecil nan mungil berambut silver panjang selutut dihiasi bando berpita dikedua sisi kanan-kirinya. Memakai t-shirt putih ditutup kemeja biru tak dikancing dan Combat Boot putih diatas celana jins putihnya. Wajahnya hanya dihiasi dandanan sederhana oleh bedak dan ligploss.

Yumichika sudah kegirangan melihatnya. Sedangkan Kiyone, Sentaro dan Ikkaku merona malu menatap Shirone yang tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Selamat datang kembali di Soul Society, Shirone-san." kata Rukia. "Mari saya antar keruang pertemuan."

Rukia segera mengantar Shirone meninggalkan Renji yang berjalan kearah ketiga Shinigami yang masih bengong dan satu diantranya yang tersenyum tak jelas.

"Abarai, Hitsugaya-taichou sangat cantik sekali." pekik Yumichika.

"Demi Soul King, aku belum pernah melihat gadis secantik itu." gumam Ikkaku.

"Aku juga sama." balas Renji. Dalam hatinya ia hanya berharap sahabat jingganya cepat bergerak untuk mendapatkan hati dari si mantan Shinigami sebelum ada laki-laki lain yang mendahuluinya.

 **RUANG PERTEMUAN**

Kini Rukia dan Shirone sudah berada didepan ruang pertemuan. Rukia mengkonfirmasikan kedatangan mereka dan dijawab dengan seruan masuk. Saat pintu dibuka Shirone segera melangkah kedalam ruangan yang

tidak berubah dekorasinya. Manik emerland beningnya memandang para komandan yang berdiri berjejer. Ah ia dapat melihat Matsumoto yang kini menggantikan posisinya memandangnya tak berkedip. Jadi sang putri bangsawan hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Apa kabar Shirone-chan?" tanya Kyoraku tersenyum dibalik topi jeraminya.

Shirone melayangkan padangan pada para komandan. Tidak menyangka bahwa perkataan Kuchiki tentang si kapten yang selalu bermalas-malasan dan hobi minum sake bisa menjadi komandan tertinggi benar adanya. Pasti ada fenomena aneh pada Soul Society hingga Soul King memilih Kyoraku Shuunsui menjadi Sutaichou. Kemudian direksi pandangnya melayang kearah kapten lain. Dua orang yang dikenalnya saat Winter War dulu kini menjadi komandan divisi 5 dan 8. Meski keduannya miliki Hollow didalamnya.

Kemudian pandangnnya berhenti pada satu orang yang memakai haori diatas Shihakusho hitamnya. Dirinya meremang mendapati pandangan tidak biasa yang dilayangkan padanya. Ada perasaan rindu, gembira, kekaguman, penuh damba dan... Cinta? didalam manik hazel itu.

Astaga, pandangan Ichigo membuat sesuatu dalam hatinya kembali berdetak kencang.

 **To Be Contuned**


End file.
